Mandy Moore
Amanda Leigh "Mandy" Moore is an American singer-songwriter and actress who is best known for her starring role as Rapunzel in the 2010 hit Disney animated film Tangled and reprised the role in most of the character's appearances, including Tangled Ever After, Sofia the First, the ''Disney INFINITY'' series, the television series of the same name, Ralph Breaks the Internet and among others. She currently stars as Rebecca Pearson in NBC drama series This Is Us since 2016. Mandy's other roles for Disney include voicing Nita in the 2006 direct-to-video Disney film Brother Bear 2, Mara in the Disney XD animated series Tron: Uprising, Sheriff Callie in the Disney Junior series Sheriff Callie's Wild West, and played Lana Thomas, the high school rival to Anne Hathaway's Mia Thermopolis, in the 2001 hit Disney comedy film The Princess Diaries. She also sang "Singing to the Song of Life" for the 2002 direct-to-video film, Tarzan & Jane and voiced Aerith in Kingdom Hearts. She also played Mary Portman in 4 episodes of Grey's Anatomy and Dr. Erin Grace in the ABC Studios show Red Band Society. Disney Roles Lana Thomas.jpg|'Lana Thomas' (The Princess Diaries) Aerith KH.png|'Aerith' (Kingdom Hearts) Bb2 169.jpg|'Nita' (Brother Bear 2) Rapunzel pose.png|'Rapunzel' (Tangled franchise, Sofia the First, ''Disney INFINITY'' series, and Ralph Breaks the Internet) Mara.jpg|'Mara' (Tron: Uprising) SheriffCallie.jpg|'Sheriff Callie' (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) Gallery Mandy Moore behind the scenes Tangled.jpg|Mandy Moore behind the scenes of Tangled. Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi - Tangled Premiere Los Angeles.jpg|Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi at the premiere of Tangled in November 2010. Mandymoore.jpg|Mandy Moore at the 68th annual Golden Globe Awards in January 2011. Mandy Moore performs 83rd Oscars.jpg|Mandy Moore performs onstage at the 84th annual Academy Awards in February 2011. Mandy Moore visits JKL.jpg|Mandy Moore visits Jimmy Kimmel Live in June 2016. TTS - Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi.jpg|Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi behind the scenes of Tangled: The Series Mandy Moore and Tangled Series doll.jpg|Mandy Moore holding a Rapunzel doll promoting Tangled: The Series. Mandy Moore Disney D23 EXPO 2017.jpg|Mandy Moore attending the 2017 D23 Expo. Disney+Princess+Voice+Actresses+D23+EXPO+2017.jpg|Mandy Moore along with other Disney Princess voice actresses, and Sarah Silverman, at the 2017 D23 Expo. Mandy Moore at Emmys.jpg|Mandy Moore attending the 70th annual Emmy Awards in September 2018. Mandy Moore visits Jimmy Fallon.jpg|Mandy Moore visiting The Tonight Show starring Jimmy Fallon in October 2018. Mandy Moore Critics Choice Awards.jpg|Mandy Moore attending the 24th annual Critics' Choice Awards in January 2019. Mandy Moore Hollywood Walk of Fame.jpg|Mandy Moore poses at her Hollywood Walk of Fame ceremony in March 2019. Mandy Moore 71st Emmys.jpg|Mandy Moore attending the 71st annual Emmy Awards in September 2019. Mandy Moore Winter TCA Tour20.jpg|Mandy Moore speaks at the This is Us panel at the 2020 Winter TCA Tour. Trivia *Some audiences have noted certain similarities between Moore, and her character Rapunzel, such as their facial features and personality. Also, Moore is famous for frequently changing her hairstyle and color from short and brown, to long and blonde, or vice versa, similar to Rapunzel. Furthermore, Rapunzel is seen barefoot throughout the majority of the film. Likewise, it is a known fact that Mandy Moore, as a singer, enjoys performing barefoot. *She performed I See the Light with Zachary Levi at the 2011 Oscars. *Although Mandy Moore has voiced Rapunzel in the majority of her appearances since the film, she was unable to reprise her role as Rapunzel in Kingdom Hearts III, where instead the role was given to Kelsey Lansdowne, due to schedule conflicts with her own series, This is Us. Ironically, Mandy was in the first Kingdom Hearts game where she voiced the Final Fantasy character, Aerith. ru:Мэнди Мур Category:Voice actresses Category:Singers Category:People Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Singer-songwriters Category:People from New Hampshire Category:American people Category:Video game voice actors Category:1980s births Category:Songwriters Category:Performance models Category:Tron: Uprising Category:Tangled Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tron Category:Sofia the First Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:Brother Bear Category:The Princess Diaries Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Tarzan Category:ABC Category:Disney Revival Category:Fox Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses